


other worldly

by domniall



Series: fictober [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alien Phil, Fictober, M/M, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domniall/pseuds/domniall
Summary: Every human has a purpose. Every extraterrestrial has a mission. Phil's didn't include fluffy hair and rosy cheeks, but he can make room.





	other worldly

**Author's Note:**

> fictober 2!!!! uhm i might write more of this after fictober because i love this au i love aliens 
> 
> All fictober fics can be read alone!!!! have fun!!!

The whirring noise spinning around in its cerebral cavity sprung the being to life. Their lower self had a tingling sensation across the outer most layer of its self-contained body and that made the form of the body change, shifting and twitching. Soon, they were standing up, moving through the void of everything around them. They could see nothing, but everything, at the same time while a sensation of new heat filled the space around them. 

In a moment, the void of nothing and everything was filled with other… beings. In a flash, the being could see, observe, sense, touch, reach. The same layer of body that felt the crawling itch now expanded and deflated, taking in what surrounded. The same mechanism that gave the touch, gave information, insight, feeling, thoughts. 

He could conjure images, memories, emotions but they had no personal meaning to it. 

The feeling of being watched was brought upon the being and it halted all its processes to shift the line of vision up and center to see other beings, things, using their visual perceivers to gaze upon itself. 

Eyes. They were looking. 

They were looking at it. The being standing in a circle of other beings. They were pale, the outer layer a differing color between the four that were. 

Pink, Greenish. They were light. 

Purple and Red. They were deep colored, standing out more. 

It had no idea what these meant, but they did. They were giving this. They were giving a mission. A journey. A beginning. 

An origin story, it sensed from the Red. 

It looked down to see its own outer layer. It’s skin. 

It had a green tint to it, not nearly as shiny as the Green that stood in front of him but it was there. 

It wondered when, how, why. 

Now, the Purple triggered and the whirring noise got louder. It was ringing and its view went black. 

In front now was a view. It looked like the Green with Pinks and Purples mixed in. The view would roll away, roll back and it kept seeing different beings. They were more Pink and Purples. 

Red, however, intervened and it felt a sense of purpose. A sense of being like never before. 

“Pewl.” 

Pink, Green, and Purple agreed. Pewl. 

Suddenly yet slowly, it looked down over itself. Bubbling up from the Green came pink and red mixed together. The bubbling continued all over the being and all at once, there was a solid form, a body, a human. 

Red could see, and Pewl could see itself. The top of the body was dark with a fur like structure. The rest of the body was light pink. 

All of the functioning mechanisms that processed this body were located inside of the skin, except for one located in the middle of the body. 

Pewl looked down at itself. 

Red concluded this is what is known as male. 

Suddenly, a flush, almost knocking Pewl out, flooded the fur covered top of his body and he suddenly knew the conceptions and context of being male. 

It was strange. It was new. It didn’t want to understand. He doesn’t want to understand. 

Without any other notion, Pewl felt the force on him again and the next thing he saw was blue and then nothing. 

\--

Dan was stumbling down the rainy sidewalk. His zip shoes weren’t the best for the weather, but they worked with the outfit he was working today so he was willing to risk his safety for some quality fashion. Plus, the guy who sits next to him in his Video Production Lab said he liked them so he’s that much closer to getting fucked into his bed by him. 

Dan smirks to himself and moves and shifts himself around people walking so he can get out of the rain faster. He also may have let his imagination slip into the guy that sits next to him and how he likes his eggs in the morning. 

Dan was near his apartment and his mind slipped back into reality when there was a long man sitting on the steps. His black hair fell down across his face and his long lets stuck out under the umbrella he was holding so his shoes were a bit soaked. Dan was intrigued. 

He got up closer to the steps of his apartment before bending down in, making contact with the man on his steps. 

“Hello, man on my steps. Can I help you?” 

The man looked up with the biggest bluest eyes Dan’s ever seen and he looked a bit shocked to see Dan in front of him. He paused, and blinked, like he was thinking, analyzing before his softer, deep voice came through. 

“Peej. Here to. See him.” 

Dan rolled his eyes and stood himself back up. “Of course you are. I never get any visitors. Come on.” 

Ducking in from the wind, Dan shuffles him around the man who is still sitting on the stoop to climb up the steps and unlock the door. He opens it and waits without the man moving. 

“Well, are you coming?” He waits and the man turns around to him. The dark haired man with beautiful eyes waits again before he stands very stiffly and takes the steps of the stoop one at a time. Dan wrinkles his eyebrows. He’s gotta ask what drugs PJ and his friends get into. 

They finally get into the house and the man puts his umbrella down. He jumps a little when Dan yells.

“PJ! You’ve got a friend!” 

Dan’s apartment is small but it’s quaint. He’s got enough room for him and his roommate PJ to live with their own separate spaces. 

It’s a steal, really. They got it for £100 off because they babysit their landlord’s son sometimes. It’s easy to entertain a 11-year-old boy when PJ and Dan themselves aren’t much older than him mentally. 

Speaking of, PJ comes trotting down the steps. Dan’s in the living room and only sees when PJ is running up to the man in the hallway and giving him a big hug. He nearly tackles him with the way black haired boy doesn’t make any effort to hug PJ back. Okay, that’s a little weird, but PJ has known weirder. 

PJ leans back and smiles big and bright at the man before he smiles back. 

“Sooooo. Who’s your friend?” Dan butts in finally, feeling he shouldn’t be a part of this somewhat intimate moment now. 

PJ turns to him. “This is Phil!”

The slim man looks at him. “Phil?” 

PJ nods and grins big. “Yep! I’ve known him since we were super little. We grew up together up north.” 

\--

Dan looks convinced and smiles, nods and waves. “Hi, I’m Dan. Welcome to our humble abode. I don’t care what you smoke in PJ’s room, just make sure it doesn’t leave there. My grandma comes over a lot.” 

Pewl looks to PJ who smiles back to him. 

They pronounced it wrong. They always do. It’s Phil. 

Phil. 

P. J. 

Phil nods. “That’s cool.” 

PJ encourages him to speak a bit more. To smile. 

Phil does, giving a soft smile to Dan. Dan’s cheeks turn pink a little bit. Pink. 

“You have lovely cheeks.” Phil blurts out and PJ laughs loudly. 

“Oh, Phil, what a flirt. Anyways, we’ll be upstairs!” Dan’s eyes widen and he’s only getting red-er. Phil wants to stay back and watch what kind of colors this Dan can turn but he’s being dragged towards the steps. 

\--

Dan’s blushing as Phil and PJ make it up the steps. Dan never has any emotions towards PJ’s friends but this one was… Different. He seemed sweet and quiet. His noise reminds Dan of Toucan Sam from Froot Loops. His smile made him feel a bit warm, familiar. His teeth were a bit wonky and wayward. It added character to this stranger in is house. 

He wanted cereal now and he got some, digging into a bowl while watching the rerun of some childhood cartoon. He tried to distract himself from the rude thoughts coming into his mind about the guy in class and stranger Phil. Dan was horny, okay. 

\--

Once up the steps, PJ locked the door to his room with Phil in the middle of it. He turned on some random futuristic music and turned it up so they could speak in private. 

Not that Dan would understand anything PJ would say to Phil, he wanted to speak to Phil he’d know how. Better than “English.” 

The hisses were soft, but he kept the music playing just to be sure. As soon as Phil heard him through the music, his eyes lit up and he felt himself smiling big. Hissing back, they communicated. 

“I’ve been waiting for you.” 

“It took me forever to find you.” 

“I’m sorry, I tired to make it easier. I couldn’t set up the beacon until he went to sleep every night. He could hear it.” 

“It’s alright. Why does time go so slow here?” 

“Twenty-four hours a day. Hours are measurements of time distinguished by what they call a clock. There are twenty-four, divided by two twelves. 12 am represents a new day. It’s nothing like we know, it’s so convoluted and unnecessary really. It’s based on the way their planet moves around their star, they call it the Sun. They also… sleep. When the sun is hidden away from their view.” 

“Kind of like decompression mode?” 

“Yes, but a lot less ‘time’. They also complain about now getting a lot of sleep. Just say you got around 3 and they’ll be able to relate to the context.” 

“Okay. Another question? Why does this ‘time’ essence go… slower when I look at the entity downstairs?” 

PJ backs out of their sphere of conversation and his human eyebrows raise a little. Phil copies him, thinking it’s of norm. 

“So… Dan?” 

“That’s his… name, yeah?” Phil remembers knowledge given to him by the elders. Names. Identifiers. Sex. Race. Gender. Ethnicity. Names. They have a meaning on this world that Phil still doesn’t quite understand. 

“Yeah. They told you what names mean, yes?” 

Phil nods. He learned that quickly. PJ smiles lightly at him. Another thing they don’t do but it means so much. 

“So you like Dan?” 

Phil tilts his head a little. 

“You feel… funny when you look at him?” 

“I don’t laugh when I look at him.” 

PJ rolls his eyes. “Do you feel your synthetic skin bubble? Do you feel the inside of your carcass seize up?” 

Phil nods again. PJ smiles. “Phil’s gotta cruuuuush.” 

“A what?” 

PJ laughed. “When the humans feel the need to sexually reproduce.” 

“Yes. That. But, I’m a genetically modified male human being. Men of this world do not have birthing options. Which is absurd. What is gender anyway?” 

PJ keeps laughing, his head tossed back. “You’re right… guys can’t have babies. It’s… all so dumb. People scream about it all the time. It doesn’t mean you can’t have fun with him. He likes guys, if you’re wondering.” 

“Is that unusual? The elders have told me many things.” 

PJ sighs, coming towards Phil. He sets him down on the bed and they get comfortable. 

“The beings on this planet are strange in the fact that they specify gender and gender specifics. It is true that only one half of the genome can produce offspring and one half can fertilize.” 

“Of course.” Phil nods. He likes nodding. 

“But they give specific duties to these genders that no other species on the planet does. The birthers must act a specific way as do the fertilizers. That’s why we’re here. To figure out why. Why is this advanced civilization is so… questionable. But to answer your question, it’s not unusual. The trends of guys with guys has become popular but it only seems that way when in reality, the elders who studied here eons ago, found the same trends. People in this eon, however, are making rules and laws to make it illegal.” 

Phil looks at PJ. “That doesn’t make any sense. Laws are defined by definite truths. The universe creates laws of absolutes. Not… bodies on a planet.” 

PJ smiles. “Exactly. You can like Dan, however. In this location on this planet, it’s legal.” 

Phil smiles. He doesn’t think about doing it, either, it just happens. 

“Can we go converse with him? 

“It’s talk. And yes. It’s nearly time for what they call dinner. It’s a nightly ritual of calorie intake. Don’t say it like that, though, it’s weird.” 

Phil notes it in his vocabulary. Dinner. With Dan. 

\--

They make it down with Dan who’s watching the TV still. His bowl of Froot Loops were long gone and he was lounging. However, as soon as he saw Phil, his body kicked up and he smiled brightly. He also quickly grabbed his bowl and hid it. 

“Hey lads. What do you want for dinner?” PJ smirked at Phil and gave a knowing look before flopping himself down on the couch on the other end of Dan. 

Phil had no idea what his plan of action was so he took the safe step and sat himself as PJ did in the middle of both him and Dan. Dan rose his eyebrow like PJ did upstairs. 

“I could go for some greasy take out. I don’t think Phil here has ever had Thai before.” 

Dan’s jaw dropped a little. “Really? Oh, we’re definitely getting some. Get the menu, Peej.” 

Phil was confused, mostly because PJ got up leaving him with the entity that made his fake body feel real. 

Dan sat back, his attention on the TV. He nudged Phil a little before smiling. “So, you’re pretty close with PJ, huh? You’ve known him long?” 

Phil felt his fake throat close up. Is this nervousness? The elders that communicated through sensed yes. 

“Uh. Uhm. All my life.” 

Phil was thousands of years old. Here, on Earth, he was about a week old.

Dan laughed at Phil stuttering of his words. Phil felt his whole body twist and he felt flutters in what he was told to call his stomach. 

 

“You’re really pretty.” He blurted out and Dan stopped, looking over at him. 

The Pink came back, spreading across his cheeks. “Uh.. Uhm, wha- thank. Thank you?” 

“Your cheeks remind me of my…. My.” What was the word? Creator? 

“My mum. She had pink skin.” 

Dan sputtered out because why was this poetic man sitting in his living room? 

“Oh? That’s… really nice.” 

“It’s a beautiful quality for somebody where I’m from. But really, every being is beautiful. However, you have a certain glow about you.” 

Dan was at a loss for words with his lips parted and he stared at Phil. PJ made it back in, menu in hand. He saw the look Dan had on his face and then looked at Phil who seemed unpassed. 

“What the fuck happened in here?” PJ said. Phil smiled. 

“I told Dan about my crush on him, like you said. Though, I don’t think I’m ready for sexual activity.” 

Dan choked on his own breath and with wide eyes he got up. “I’ll uh… be in the kitchen.” 

PJ let out a soft ‘jesus christ’ and let himself fall into the couch. Phil was still confused, looking around. 

“Did I say something wrong? I thought I was supposed to tell him that.” 

“You were. Just, like. Maybe over dinner?” 

“I thought we were having dinner!” 

\--

The food came and Dan took his to his room, claiming homework duties. Which left Phil and PJ in the living room. 

Phil ate the weird substance and was given the senses of taste. It was marvelous while he had it from the elders, and he thanked them profusely that he could taste such lovely food. 

“This is marvelous. I wish Dan and I could enjoy it together.” 

PJ rolled his eyes. “You barely know him and you’re already fonding over him. I’m going to be sick.” 

“Oh. Do you need healing from Red?” 

“It’s a euphemism. Don’t worry, I’m fine.” 

“A what?” Phil looked at PJ who just shook his head. 

Phil continued eating, not fully understanding. However, he thought of what would be. 

“How can I get Dan to talk to me again? I would like to hear about his grandmother who visits regularly.” Phil tapped on PJ’s shoulder. 

“He’ll talk to you, just… Don’t be so bold. I know that’s hard for you, because that’s how They taught you, but people don’t talk like that here. They are very unclear and not direct.” 

“That’s stupid.” 

PJ snorts to himself. “It is. But, that’s how this planet is. Not a lot of it makes sense.” 

“Can you help me? Talk to him?” 

“Sure. Tomorrow.” 

“What does that mean?” 

\--

It was tomorrow. Phil was still confused with how people seemingly died as soon as the gas ball their planet orbited disappeared. The quality of TV also died, as he flipped through channels. PJ taught him about cable and Television. How it passed time. So there, Phil sat watching reruns of Fresh Prince of Bel-air. 

Human interests were weird. But, the male who was Will Smith, as PJ identified him, was hilarious. He, too, had trouble courting other people as his crush, and failed with the sexual connection. Phil related to him a lot. 

“Jesus fuck!” Dan said as he walked into the living room. Phil looked up and Dan looked spooked. “You scared me. I didn’t expect anybody to be awake.” 

Phil felt his body twist again. He tapped into PJ. 

“I’m sorry.” Phil said lightly. “I didn’t mean to alarm you.” 

Dan held at his chest, shaking his head. “S’fine. You have a fucked sleep schedule too?” 

PJ PJ PJ PJ PJ. 

“Yeah, it’s horrific. I get about 3 hours.” 

Dan snorted. “Lucky, I get about 2 and a half.” 

PJ was right? However, as soon as Phil asked that, PJ was there. Listening and watching. Helping. 

“Come sit.” Phil didn’t know if that was him talking or PJ but Dan nodded and got himself next to Phil on the couch. 

“Fresh Prince huh? I used to love this show when I was younger. I used to think all of America was like that.” 

Phil laughed lightly. That was him. PJ almost mentally high-fived him. 

“Me too.” Phil said. “I go to America every year with my family on holiday. It’s nothing like that. People are angry.” 

Dan’s eyebrows rose but he was smiling. “Really? At least it’s for holiday. I’d love to go.” 

“You should come with. Florida is pretty lit.” 

What? Phil has no idea what this means. But Dan laughs out loud, covering his mouth. 

“Oh my god. You really are one of PJ’s friends.” 

Phil doesn’t know if this is good or bad but he laughs. PJ then tells him to move. He raises his arm up and slots it back over the edge of the couch. Dan moves, but it’s forward, leaning into where Phil sits. 

He can feel the heat produced by Dan. Amazing creatures, humans are. They’re their own heating source. 

“You’re warm.” Phil says lightly. Dan backs away. 

“Oh, sorry, am I too hot?” 

“No. I like it.” It’s not PJ talking for him. He can still feel him though, observing. 

Dan nods, tugging the sleeves of his jumper over his hands. They curl in and he curls in with his body up along Phil now. 

“If you like it, I’ll stay.” Dan mumbles. “I’m not the cuddling type, though, so don’t get any ideas.” 

Phil shakes his head. “I don’t have any ideas.” 

He means it literally but Dan laughs with his eyes crinkled. Phil’s synthetic body does something again, it flips and whirs and shakes and rattles. He’s cute. He’s soft. He makes lovely noises from his insides. 

Phil thought humans inside were gross. A lot of matter and mass that had no other purpose than to fill up space. 

Meeting Dan, though, he realizes there’s a lot more to a human. Not all of them are great. Phil did have a brief about the situation in America with their life-sized rodent of a leader. 

But Dan is one of the good ones. PJ confirmed it so long ago when Phil’s mission began. 

They’ve kept a gaze going long enough that PJ’s screaming now for Phil to do something. However, Phil is beat, and Dan, the good one, leans up and he presses the soft pink flesh that lines the opening to his body against Phil’s. 

Lips. Soft. Sensual. Kiss. Kissing. 

Phil, without hesitation, kisses back. He just copies what Dan does and it works. The human pulls away momentarily and blinks a few times before giving a smile. The Pink comes back. 

“S’nice.” Dan mumbles. Phil nods to him. He’s still really good at that. 

The nodding worked because Dan does it again, kissing on Phil’s lips. His hand reaches, touches on the skin of Phil’s face. Cheek. 

It’s warm. It sparks a fire inside of Phil almost. It leaves him breathless, and Phil doesn’t need breathe. 

It’s gentle like the first, but lasts longer. 

He has no idea how humans get things done when the touch of Dan’s lips alone is something he’d want every single second of an Earthly hour. And Earthly day. 

Phil’s mission to this planet didn’t include a pit stop for a curly brown haired boy named Dan, but now it does.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts and follow me on the twitters at @domniall


End file.
